After the Dance
by Isabeau1
Summary: The aftermath of homecoming for Warren Peace. A prequel to “Christmas with the Strongholds.” Rated for slightly crude language.


Author's note: I must apologize profusely for Principle Power's first name. I couldn't help myself.

**After the Dance**

Warren sunk down to the floor with his back to the wall in an empty hallway and let his head fall forward to rest on his knees. On the other side of the school the dance had resumed, and Warren was glad not to be there. He knew he should have just told Layla to stuff it the second she had sat down at his lunch table.

She had just looked so pathetic sitting there by herself at the Paper Lantern an hour after closing. The Yangs, who owned the restaurant, had felt sorry for her, but they had a business to close, so they had sent Warren over to nicely kick her out. Emphasis on the nicely. Layla really didn't have much on Stronghold in terms of observation skills. She had had to have it pointed out to her that she was in love with him. He had sent her on her way, hoping that things would work out, and they would both leave him alone.

Warren ran a tired hand through his hair and leaned his head back against the wall.

It had been a stupid idea to go to homecoming with him to try to make Stronghold jealous. If he was too dense to realize what a manipulative bitch Grayson was, then he was too dense to realize he was supposed to be jealous. Warren had agreed anyway. Layla had been desperate, and it was always better to be desperate with a plan, than desperate and hopeless. And there was the added bonus of an opportunity to piss Stronghold off.

Maybe not such a bonus though. Stronghold actually didn't seem to be that bad of a guy. His parents Warren pretty much couldn't stand, but Will… Will was a dork. Loyal, brave, but an utter dork. Dorks Warren could deal with. Egotistical, self-righteous jerks he had no patience for.

He had left the youngest Stronghold necking with his new girlfriend in midair, he had left a very miffed senior ice queen who just couldn't understand why her condescending to dance with him hadn't made him gush all over her, and he had left the glare of the Commander, to come sit somewhere quiet for a minute.

He had been shot at, he had had to go up against Speed again, which after that first round of Save the Citizen, completely creeped him out, he had had to put up with idiots all night long, and he had nearly dropped 20,000 feet out of the sky. Falling was not one of his favorite sensations.

Warren was ready to go home.

Unfortunately, like most of the student body, he had taken the activity bus to the dance, and now he was stuck here until it left, and who knew when that would be.

Then he remembered that Stronghold could fly, and he owed him big time.

With that in mind Warren pushed himself off the floor and went to find Will.

* * *

Steve watched from across the gym as Barron Battle's son walked up to his own son. Will smiled when he saw him. Steve did not. The boy's dark hair hid his face, and with his sleeves rolled up, Steve could see the tattoos even from across the gym. Battle had dragons on his arms; Steve hadn't gotten close enough to see what his son was marked with.

Will and Warren exchanged a few words then left together, Warren pausing a moment to let Layla kiss his cheek. Steve narrowed his eyes and started to follow, only to be stopped by Josie.

"Leave them alone," she said firmly.

"But that's…" Steve protested.

"I know," Josie nodded, "but he just helped save the school. He at least deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"Not with our son," Steve replied.

"Our son does a better job of picking his friends then we do," Josie said pointedly.

And that was true enough, as not all that long ago they had been gushing praise for Gwen Grayson and wishing Will would hang out with friends more like her and less like the kids in the sidekick class.

"But he's…" Steve gestured to where the two boys had disappeared.

"I know," Josie repeated.

Twenty minutes later there was no sign of Will reappearing. While Josie was talking to Diana Powers, Steve went to find Layla.

"Do you know where Will disappeared to?" he tried to sound casual.

Layla didn't buy it for a minute, "he went to take Warren home."

"Why?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Because Warren wanted to go home, and it will be hours before the activity bus leaves," Layla's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"You don't think it's a little strange that Battle wanted Will to go off with him alone?" Steve frowned.

"It's Peace," Layla corrected.

"What?" Steve looked at her blankly.

"Warren's last name is Peace," Layla repeated.

Steve blinked at her. He had known that of course. Beth had changed her name and her son's name back to her maiden name right after he had captured Battle. So he had known Warren's last name was Peace, and he had known who it was his son had gotten into a fight with when the principle had called.

"And no," Layla continued. "I don't think it's strange. Warren didn't want to come to the dance; he was just here to help me. In fact, he's helped me and Will a lot, and not just with Royal Pain."

"Really?" Steve sounded unconvinced.

"Really," Layla responded firmly.

"If you say so," Steve sighed and turned away, missing Layla's annoyed look.

He found Josie standing right behind him, looking not at all amused. He had the sense to look chagrined.

* * *

"Down there," Warren pointed.

"Wow, you live really close to me," Will glided towards the house.

"Yeah," Warren had figured he did, given how close he lived to work, and that Will and Layla seemed to walk to the restaurant.

Despite his dislike of falling, Warren had no fear of heights, and no fear of being dropped, because Will wasn't that sort of person, and he had to admit, flying was pretty cool. The night was clear and calm, and flying over the city was like looking down at the stars.

Will set him on his back porch and landed next to him.

"Thanks for the lift," Warren went to open the door, expecting Will to leave, in a hurry to get back to his new found girlfriend, but he didn't.

He stood behind Warren fidgeting uncertainly, obviously wanting to say something. Warren took pity on him, again, and turned back to look at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping Layla and me," Will looked down at his tennis shoes.

Warren frowned slightly in annoyance. What had Will expected him to do, let Royal Pain turn him into a baby and drag him off to a villain school?

"I mean," Will was still talking. "I know you didn't have any reason to help us, but I really appreciate it. Especially helping Layla when I was being such a jerk. And I just never would have gotten it if you hadn't pointed it out to me. I just wanted to say thank you for that."

Warren was staring at him with his mouth slightly open.

Will back peddled, realizing that his love life was probably not as important to Warren as it was to him. "I mean thanks for all your help with Royal Pain too. We couldn't have…"

Warren laughed. It was a light, easy sound, and it filled the quiet night. It made him sound young; it made him sound normal, like just another teenager. Will liked the sound.

"Goodnight Will," Warren pushed open the door. "Have fun at the dance."

"Goodnight," Will waved and took off, hovering above the house until the backdoor shut.

As he flew back to the school, Will decided it was about time Warren started sharing his lunch table.


End file.
